I Think We're Alone Now
by Makensie
Summary: Kim and Ron alone on Kim's house on Ron-Night. They want some 'quality time'. They think they have the house to themselves, but something unexpected happens when the rest of the fam comes home earlier because of an unafortunate event.


Hello, I'm back with another story… I hope it's better than my other story, which is being written, just that it's taking me longer that I thought it would.

Here's just some fluff that's been on my head for a while. I'm trying some new things at writing, so please review, feedback is good. That way I can know if I've improved (which I hope), if it's better… worse, you know, things like that.

Ok, let's go with the story… oh, and I don't own Kim Possible or any other related character (If I did, she wouldn't have been cancelled, again).

It was Friday night, and that just meant one thing. Yep, Ron-Night for Kim Possible. She had been looking forward to this night 'cause she had something special for Ron, it was just some "quality time" between the two of them. They were going to enjoy it; she would make sure of that.

She was getting everything ready, she liked perfection… she was that way and that's one of the many, many things he loved so much about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was dressing up (it wasn't really a formal thing, he was just trying some new clothes, something casual) for the occasion. He wanted to impress her, even though is she had insisted he didn't have to.

Then he would get her something, maybe a rose, maybe some chocolates… just a little thing, after all, he was saving some money for her birthday and this wasn't a real date.

What time is it? 6:50… I better get going… KP said I should be at her house by 7 o'clock. He took his jacket, put on some perfume and left. He decided to leave Rufus at his home, with Hana. He didn't want any… distractions… while he was with Kim. After all, no one knew how distracted they could get. Kim had said something about being alone for a while in her house. Her parents were gone with the tweebs, they had soccer practice… and no kid in their team wanted Kim to be there, not after the incident with "Coach Possible". Her mother had to work; she was in the middle of some very important research about the brain, something about electrodes and the increase of memory.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'm going to Kim's house. I'll be home by eleven" He took Rufus and went to his old room, now Hana's. "'Kay, little buddy, take care of her. Sorry you can't come with us, but KP wanted us to be alone." He said with a sheepish grin the last part. He knew what she was going to do, and he couldn't wait anymore. He was leaving now.

"See ya… I'll be home by eleven, and tomorrow you'll have some nachos with extra cheese, okay?"

"Uh-yeah" Rufus squeaked, he loved cheese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron parked his scooter outside Kim's garage, took off his helmet and went to her door. He had bought her a rose; it would look more romantic – even cliché - , even if it wasn't a real date.

Kim was peeking through the window, so he couldn't even reach completely the door and she had already opened it.

"Wow that was fast! I didn't even get to knock!" He said, but that was fast out of his mind when he saw Kim. "You look beautiful, KP" He was drinking every bit of her.

"Thanks, Ron. I knew you'd like it" She said, blushing slightly. She wasn't really wearing some fancy dress; she was just using her brownish skirt and her black shirt. She looked …elegant.

"So, what are you waiting for, Ron?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, totally oblivious to the fact they were still outside and they hadn't greeted properly.

"Never mind" She took his hand and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. When they got inside, Kim took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

When they broke the kiss, he took the rose he had brought her and gave it to her. "This is for you, KP. I know it's kinda corny, but it felt right"

"Thanks, Ron. It's beautiful" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhm… not that I'm on a hurry or anything, but what are we waiting for?"

"We aren't waiting for anything… I just zoned out, that's all" She blushed when she confessed why she had zoned out, and Ron felt very lucky.

They spent a really good time talking, until it was time for American Starmaker. Ron loved this show, he wouldn't miss it if wasn't for a mission or a date with Kim, but since was in the category of "hanging out" with her, and he decided to watch it.

"You still watch that show?" She asked, some disbelief could be heard on her voice.

"Well, yeah… What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know I thought you'd get tired of some show where everything is manipulated by the producers and" – she didn't use air quotes, but you could sense them- "the high executives… everything that happens there has been previously agreed by them"

"'Sha, I already know that, still like the show, though." He offered a grin with that.

They were watching the show and making comments about the things that went on… that was until the commercials came on. There they got distracted; they talked about the most random stuff. They were so lost in their talk that they didn't even noticed when the show came back on, but none of them really cared. They were away from the real world; they had entered a parallel universe, where there was no time. They were in love and they had just arrived to that world.

He took her in his arms; she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She looked up, took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, initiating a gentle kiss that didn't last much, because it became wilder, hungrier, more passionate. They got themselves more comfortable on the couch (they were comfortable before, but for their current actions, it wasn't a really good position), and began a new kiss, that was passionate from the very beginning. His hands moved to her waist, and her arms went to his neck, pressing him further against her. He pressed her harder against his body as they kissed again. This time they tried something new, they opened their mouths and let each other explore each mouth with their tongues. While they were in their way, each tongue found the other and began fighting.

Kim stopped fighting against Ron's tongue; she wanted to explore his mouth. So she moved on, they were practically sucking each other's face. But right then, their need for air started to kick in, so they broke the kiss. They stood up beside the couch, looking at each other in the eyes.

"Wow! That was badical, KP!" He said between breaths.

"It sure was" She gasped.

When they caught their breaths, they brought their lips together again. This time she traced his upper lip with the tip of her tongue, and then kept kissing him hungrily.

Ron's hands were moving lower on her body, they went down to her hips, where they started to wander, daring to go even lower. Much to Kim's surprise, he tried to get his hands a little lower than her hips. She was too much in the moment to stop him, so she did as if she didn't notice it. She moved one hand through his blonde hair, the other hand was still at his neck, pressing his head harder against hers, mashing their faces together. Then, to his surprise, she removed both hands from his neck and his head, and placed them on his back, slightly rubbing it, which got a moan from Ron.

He wanted to do something to retrieve that favor to her, so he did the same thing. He put both of his big hands on her back, and rubbed it. She moaned, loudly, in his mouth. That got him even hungrier for her, so he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her, and took her back to the couch, where she sat on his lap. She teased him, before she got a craving for Ron-shine, then she mashed her face with his, kissing each other passionately. One of his hands was moving downwards, getting to her lower back, moving just a finger lower; he wanted her to be okay with his moves.

She pressed him harder against him, she wanted him. Her hands were moving all over his head, taking care of his ears, those wonderful ears as she was beginning to think of them.

As much as they wanted each other so badly, they didn't want to rush things; they knew they weren't ready to do it, not yet. They hadn't discussed much about it, but they were sure it wasn't supposed to happen in the near future. Thinking about it, Kim broke the kiss and looked Ron in the eye.

"What's wrong, KP?" He asked, concerned. He knew something was bothering her; she never broke a kiss like that. Besides, he was sure she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"It's just that, well, it made me feel like if we were rushing things… Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying it pretty much, but… I, I'm kinda afraid that we might get a little too into it and end up doing it on the couch… with horrible consequences" She confessed, blushing and feeling unsure.

"Well, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I thought you were okay with the things the way they were, that's why I did some 'hand-roaming', but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll stop" He was as concerned as her when it came to talking about their relationship.

"It didn't bother me. I was just afraid our hormones would get ahead of us and they would lead us to do something we are not ready for, yet." That was the only thing that was bugging her. "All I want to do for now, is to kiss you, cuddle with you, make out… but I don't want to do it yet. I'm not ready"

"No problem, Kimbo. I don't think I'm ready, even if my body doesn't say so" He blushed when he said that. "But, we can still make-out" He grinned.

"Yep" She hugged him. "Now, less talking more kissing" She said in a sultry tone, with a smirk.

They kissed deeply, slowly, gently. When they pulled apart, Kim pushed Ron on the couch; she grabbed him by the waist, pulling him for a passionate kiss. Ron fell on the couch, with Kim on top of him; he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, kissing her more passionately.

This time Kim encouraged him to try to steal second (she wasn't going to give it to him, she wanted to tease him). One hand moved lower and lower on her back, while the other hand went upper and upper on her chest. She was enjoying this a lot, and so was he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim, Tim, Mrs. and Mr. Possible were heading to their car. The soccer practice had been good, except for the fact that Mr. Dr. Possible's abilities for soccer weren't as good as they used to, meaning that when he was trying to teach the kids a new move, he did something wrong and broke his leg… again. Thus, they soccer practice had ended half an hour earlier than expected. It took just 15 minutes to Mrs. Dr. Possible to take her husband to the hospital and get his leg checked. Now they would be returning home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron were really enjoying their quality time. After their brief talk, they were more comfortable, they didn't have to fear the other would make the wrong move, one they weren't ready for. Given that, they lost themselves in the moment. They were kissing hungrily, exploring, using their hands desperately to please each other without crossing the line they had put earlier.

Kim's encouragement had gotten Ron to finally steal second base. They both were enjoying that; besides, Ron's hands were quite pleasing on certain areas. He really knows how to do that.

He was now caressing her chest and her lower back, she was arching her back in pleasure as they still kissed each other, hungrier and wilder than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the Possible family was arriving to their house.

"Looks like Ron's here" Said Mr. Dr. Possible. He liked the boy. A lot.

"Yeah… I guess he's staying to dinner" Mrs. Dr. P. knew the boy, he was like another son.

"Okay boys. Help me to get out of the car" Said the Possible patriarch, gesturing his boys to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the rest of the family getting there.

Ron went to get second base once again, but this time he would do something he hadn't done the other times he had reached it. This time he would massage, caress it, softly, slowly. That would get her more pleasure. And he was on his way.

She took his head by the back, with both hands, and pulled him in for a long, hungry, passionate kiss. She moved her fingers through his messy hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Dr. Possible reached his door and opened it. He turned his head, looking for his Kimmie-Cub and Ronald, her best friend and, now, boyfriend. And he found them. On his couch. Making out. With his hand somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. At least when he was under his roof.

"RONALD!" He said, turning every shade of red. Kim and Ron stopped kissing each other when they heard that. Wha… Then it hit them. It was her father. His eyes went big as saucer. Oh, man! Mr. Dr. P! I'm so busted!

Then, Mr. Dr. Possible started mumbling things about some space probes and black holes and one-way trip to space.

Well, that was my little piece of fluff. What do you think? Have I improved? (Hope so )

I think I'm going to get myself to work on one-shots. I think I work better on them than on multi-chapter stories. My creativity works that way shrugs

'Kay, I'm off. Oh, and don't forget: Review (I don't say read 'cause supposedly if you're reading this, it's 'cause you've read the story. Nah, there's always people who doesn't read the story completely and gets to the last words… Me, for example. But just on some fics! I swear!)


End file.
